How a man confesses
by mikanXXnatsume
Summary: Mikan is acting weird and whats this she asked Natsume whats love! please review.... couples:MxN my first ONESHOT hope you like it:


HOW A GUY CONFESSES -

It was raining outside Alice Academy and the students were in their respective classrooms listening how to solve Math problems,  
except for our lovely brunette who keeps on staring at the handsome Hyuuga Natsume.  
"what the hell is wrong with polkadots these past few days she always stares at me if were in class is there something on my face,  
then if im in the sakura tree she always comes and stares at me weirdly did this idiot took some weird medicine shes really acting weird".;  
thought Natsume while looking at the brunette at the corner of his eyes.

."could it be that this idiot....likes me?-".his heart skipped a beat what if what if she does like's him then maybe ."aarrhhh Natsume what the heck are you thinking how can this stupid,idiotic, and most of all the most denses person he ever new in his life that's why even if he's dangerous and scary she still hanged around with him, she still cared about him, and she was always there for him but sometimes he curses that denseness cause he already showed every way of telling her that he was inlove with her....stupid Mikan." then he sighed." Natsume are you okay you were sighting a while ago is something troubling you?? did you get hurt on a mission and..and i forgot to bandage it or..or." Mikan started to worry she only hears that sigh if Natsume has something in mind ."im fine...Mikan."Natsume said then smiled a real smile and Natsume din't care anymore he already smiled before and it was all because of Mikan he can smile again and he learned how to love and befriend smiled back but Natsume noticed something that got him confused she was blushing."Mikan your red are you sick." Natsume touched her forehead and she blushed more redder Mikan sudenly moved back cause she was shocked from Natsume's touch she...felt tingly all over and her heart beat started to beat abnormally. Mikan just stared at the board pretending to listen to the discussion but she was really thinking about Natsume all that time.

AFTER CLASS

Natsume was in the Sakura tree and as usual he's thinking of Mikan he's remembering the past he's remembering the time when his in mission's he always tries to be very carefull because he wants to come home alive he wants to go back to Mikan because Mikan was his new home no more than his home Mikan was his everything that's why he always come home with only scratches or bruises not like before he always have gunshots and the best thing is after missions Mikan will be waiting for him in the Sakura tree or in his room then she will always bandage up the bruises of scratches after bandaging them she will always watch over Natsume before he sleep's then she will go bavk to her own room but she always give's him a goodnight kiss in the forehead before she leaves little did she know's Natsume was still awake all those time and with that thought Natsume smirked......ohhh how he loved life so much now before to him life was nothing but black and white not until Mikan came Natsume's life became a joyfull bliss of colors.....he loves her , he loves her so much and he would do the impossible just for her.

Natsume's thinking moment was interupted by none other than Mikan he opened his eyes and there stood a lovely brunette."she came a bit early today."thought Natsume not removing his gaze from."ahm...Natsume about earlier ahm....are you sure nothing's bothering you."Asked Mikan concern written all over her face."no im fine...you came early here whats wrong."asked Natsume then moved a bit so Mikan can sit next to him and she did she sat down."ahm...i just wanted to spend more time with you."  
Mikan said while blushing , she was really blushing 10 shades of red."Mikan are you okay your red."Natsume said then touched Mikan's forehead which made Mikan blush even redder if that was even possible she was as red as a tomato.

."im...fine Natsume."Mikan said then silence passed between them . Mikan being Mikan din't like the silence so she decided to start a topic."ahm...Natsume there's this Magazine and there's this topic about love ahn...Natsume how can you feel that you love someone?."Mikan asked while waiting for his reply."you really are an idiot you dont even know the meaning of the word yet you want to know if you love someone."chuckled Natsume."im serious Natsume then if you can't tell me then can you atleast tell me the...feeling please."Mikan was desperate she wanted to know why...why is she feeling some feeling that she dosn't even uderstand she wanted to know is this feeling.  
love? she wanted to find the answer from him because the strange feeling is always happening if she's always with him.

."ahm...it's really hard to explain but i always feel it the person i love is with me even if she's not just by thinking about her i-i feel happy and i feel warm inside of me."  
something like that." explained Natsume ."ahh....so that means i love you."thought Mikan aloud and Natsume heard it ohh he heard it loud and clearly...she loves him he was shocked."Mikan.......do you love someone."asked Natsume desperate to hear his name."ah-ah n-no one i guess not yet."Mikan said then chuckled nervously."i guess i have to force it out off her."thought Natsume then smirked.

."ehh you dont like anyone are you sure ."Natsume said while nearing her , they were only centimeters apart .Mikan can feel Natsume's hot breath oh her skin."h-hai."stuttered Mikan ."im-im blushing again!!! Natsume........wait he-hes the guy so he should confess first ..... who does he love anyway....what if it's not me."then Mikan felt her heart twitch and harden but she still wanted to know....she dosn't want to live the rest of her life loving him while he only treats her as a...a friend."Na-natsume.....who's the person you...you love?."Mikan said not in questioning tone but her voice sounded like she was pleading and she was she begging that the name he sayd is her.

."darn she's changing the topic.....fine polka if you want it like that then be it."Natsume thought while looking at the brunette."she's....." Natsume said still looking at the brunette who had her hopes up." yes..yes she's?."asked Mikan damn the suspense is killing her she wanted to know now!."she an idiot there happy."Natsume said while a smirk forming ."no! shhessh i wanted the name if you dont wanna tell me then fine!." Mikan was pissed she was serious yet he was playing with her then Mikan stood up and ran....she was crying she was hurt how can he play with her like that sje was really serious."damn that..that hyuga i hate him!." whispered Mikan while banging her fists on the wall then suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist she turned her head to look back but instead it came crashing to someone's lips."NA-NATSUME." shouted Mikan in her thoughts.....the kiss was warm both feelings blending and fit perfectly.  
unconsiously Mikan moved her hands and wrapped it around his neck...both of them had to break the kiss because they needed air.

tantalizing crimson met soft yet warm auburn , both of them were staring at each other...Natsume was the first to make a move he noticed a tear visible on her cheeks so she removed it with his tumb ."idiot Mikan why are you crying....smile IDIOT." Natsume said while emphasizing the word was shocked he always called her idiot and he said the person he loves is ...an idiot ."so does that means he loves me."thought Mikan but soon her question was answered."you still dont get it do you idiot ..i guess the guy really confesses first Mikan Sakura...i love you."

Mikan was speechless it was as if time stopped ." he loves me." thought Mikan then she unconsiously hugged him she felt it she felt her tears stream down her face ."i love Natsume." Natsume lifted her face to meet her gaze when he did he noticed she was crying again."stop crying idioy you'll look uglier if you cry."Natsume said while rubbing of the tears away.

"Mikan..... thank you.....when i was i the dark you reached out for me, you touched off a spark that comes shinning through... it told me never be afraid..then somewhere in my heart i felt the glow, your my light to keep me warm when the night winds blow...Mikan i love you."Natsume said, he was confident even do he sounded corny he dosn't care anymore he wanted her to know what he really felt he wanted to say everyword that his heart is shouting and he did, he let his feelings flow.

Mikan was shocked she never thought that he can say all those things she never thought that love.....can change people ." Natsume thank you....i promise i will never leave you."Mikan said with a bright smile plastered on her face.  
." i finally heard you say it shhheesshh woman you made me wait 5 years* sigh*." Natsume said while looking at the stunned brunette."eh?!?!? 5 years??? you liked me before i..i thought you were mad at me cause you always push me aside i never thought you show your love like that."Mikan said while chuckling."idiot it's because your dense you can't even notice it ohh well atleast you know now."  
Natsume said while holding the hand of Mikan then he entwinded his fingers with her's."let's go class is starting."Mikan just nodded as her reply."im gonna have a hard time explaining this to Hotaru." thought Mikan but decided to think about it later on for now she will spend this time....fighting with him.

."huhhhh....so it's blueberries today ."Natsume said with a smirk plastered on ."teme...............HEEEENNNTTTAAAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!." shouted Mikan as loud as her lungs can reach."i also love teasing you."  
thought Natsume while continued on teasing her 


End file.
